Evil is Upon us: TCC
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Second Chapter is a decision where the story should take place?
1. Chapter 1

-Summary: Naruto was the one who caused the 4th Great Shinobi World War. But unlike all plans, there is always a misstep. Now, no longer in the world he once was and his power dropped by half, he gathers the remaining of his strength against the onslaught that threatens to consume him.

.

.

**A**uthor's **N**ote: Naruto wasn't trained by Jiraiya and was never taught in being a Sage. Naruto lived a different life where he caused the 4th Great Shinobi World War. Naruto was trained by Hiruko; a person who knew of the Sannin and was able to obtain four Kekkei genkai. Naruto can be able to have four Kekkei genkai and has a lot of abilities because of this. Naruto is strong but is limited to the Resident Evil Universal Laws. Naruto isn't too limited but has enough power to take on a B.O.W.

The Story follows Resident Evil 0 with Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen. I have two Kekkei genkai in mind and it might be seen within it, if I were to add five, Naruto would be immortal, but that slot will be used later. It's going to bend the rules slightly.

You may have your list of choosing a Kekkei genkai but I already have two in mind and if you want to see then choose correctly.

* * *

…

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Resident Evil].

Ps. I'm going by Resident Evil 0.

"Evil is Upon Us" Normal Human Dialect, Superhuman Dialect  
_"Evil is Upon Us" Normal Human Thoughts, Superhuman Thoughts  
_**"Evil is Upon Us" B.O.W. Dialect, Mutation Dialect  
**_**"Evil is Upon Us" B.O.W. Thoughts, Mutation Thoughts**_

* * *

…

Prologue: It begins.

…

* * *

_A mid-western town in America:  
Raccoon City._

_A solitary island far off in the sea:  
Rock Fort Island._

_An island that would become the second Raccoon City:  
Sheena Island._

_There are still many unanswered questions about these seemingly unrelated yet intensely traumatic events._

_Though it was believed that the international enterprise, Umbrella was somehow involved, little is known as to the origins of this faceless corporation._

_When was it established…?_

_By; whom?_

_And how was the T-virus created?_

_To uncover the truth, we must dwell deeper in the events that transpired in the beginning… before the mansion incident._

* * *

…

-July 23rd, 1998. Raccoon Forest-

.

.

Rebecca Chambers was a rookie member of the S.T.A.R.S. (**S**pecial **T**actics **a**nd **R**escue **S**ervice) Bravo team, with experience in the field of biochemistry.

She was a young talented girl who graduated college at the young age of eighteen. Her expertise in chemistry and medicine earned her a position in the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, a Raccoon City Police Department branch handling specialist cases. She was assigned as Rear Security or RS and Medic for the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team. She became the unit's youngest and most inexperienced member, which made her quite nervous around her teammates. Because of this, she was eager to please and has been known to take on any task assigned to her without hesitation.

Rebecca Chambers was sent in to the Arklay Mountains on her first case to investigate a series of cannibalistic homicides occurring with the mountainous region. However Bravo team's helicopter broke down over in the middle of the Raccoon Forest, making an emergency landing, no one suffered any serious injuries.

Beginning their investigation around the area, Rebecca discovered a wreckage of a military police van and found the corpses of the driver and guard, along with the document of a prisoner: ex-Marine lieutenant Billy Coen, who was being transported to a military base for execution.

The team leader, Captain Enrico Marini had split the group to cover more ground.

Rebecca herself was left to recon by herself.

Further investigation the area, Rebecca would later discover the Umbrella Corporation's private company train, the Ecliptic Express. Now within the train, Rebecca immediately encountered the passengers, who had all become zombified cannibalistic monsters. With the set of skills she developed in her training, she defended herself for a while, and eventually came across the fugitive, Billy Coen.

She would then witness the death of Bravo team member Edward Dewey, he warned her of the creatures that lurked within the forest just before he passed. But quickly a monster in the form of a decaying dog she would label as Cerberus had appeared the minute Edward had died. She easily speculated that this was the cause of her teammate's death.

But her desire of vengeance toward this carnivorous beast would be her last.

The underestimate of this creature showed abnormal strength, great agility and such a ferociousness not seen by dogs.

She was pinned, claws digging into her flesh and its fangs buried into her neck, shattering her windpipe and the Cerberus gorging on her neck. Her blood filled her mouth like backwash, drowning her in her own crimson life essence.

The Cerberus growled menacingly as it continued to trash wildly, ripping her flesh apart with its fangs burrowing deeper into its prey's throat. Saliva and blood mixed together, the warm savoring flavor drove it to an unquenchable frenzy, biting harder, bursting a major artery from Rebecca's neck, staining the Cerberus's snout with the intoxicating liquid.

The life from her eyes was long gone.

With its fangs still clamped onto her neck, it thrashed once more, bashing her head against the wooden floor underneath, sickening thud after sickening thud from her lifeless form didn't recollected understanding of guilt or regret. It was nature for the weak to be consumed from the strong, and this prey that it killed ruthlessly was one of the weak that deserved to die and be consumed.

But then, something grasped at its own neck, lifting it away from its food source. Survival instincts quickly kicked in, its brute strength pushing its limit as it tried to escape this predator, this higher beast that wished to consume it and its fallen prey.

It was only mere seconds till its own neck snapped, ripping the decaying flesh from its spinal cord lingering out of it.

But not a predator, not a beast, but a man who effortlessly killed the Cerberus threw the cur beside him, himself looking down at the fallen dead girl beneath his feet.

His eyes suddenly became fluorescent, becoming luminous pools of crimson.

"Are you going to die?" he questioned, "are you going to die here?"

Kneeling down, he made his hand burrow into her wound; sloshing sounds were heard as he dug into it till he stopped.

Suddenly, black symbols appeared along with a mass of deep blue, viscous fluid was excreted from his sleeve, consuming his hand and consuming the dead girl's neck and entire body.

Naruto Uzumaki simply watched the girl's body slowly being consumed and reassembled.

…

* * *

**A**uthor's **N**ote: That's all I got for this weird story, and hey you know what. I'm just as confused as you because I have no idea, no reason as to why I wrote this. If you like and see potential then please review because it will be a long way to make this a good story. And with your reviews being either long to describe what you may see, I am willing to here it out and put it into consideration.

Or simply short to say, hey I like because it's simple.

Thank you and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay people this is getting very serious and you better take it serious. Because I want to do more than what I just wrote when Naruto is in the Train Incident with Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen I thought of the other possibilities and the original plots when I thought of the story.

Okay here it is, Naruto Uzumaki is a person who caused the 4th Great Shinobi World War and was trained by Hiruko, because he was trained by Hiruko Naruto gained multiple Kekkei genkai but his limit is 4 in total. Naruto Uzumaki isn't the only Naruto Character in the Resident Evil world. His Universal Counterpart Menma Uzumaki is his twin brother in the story and he too was trained by Hiruko and has 4 Kekkei genkai in total.

Now here is the reason I'm making this.

You have three options from the original plot of the story.

**#1**-Naruto and Menma entered the world of Resident Evil but they are caught in the conflict during Raccoon City's Destruction. Naruto and Menma have been within the world of Resident Evil because they knew they were within a different dimension and the reason they can understand English and understand the various cultures is because of a special -non OP- Kekkei genkai that takes the memories of People. Living their lives more differently in a time a peace Naruto and Menma are soon caught in the events of Raccoon City where Naruto and Menma encounter Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy and other characters who are within that time.

The pairing is a Naruto Uzumaki and Jill Valentine, Menma Uzumaki and Ada Wong, and Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield.

**#2**- Naruto is a conflicted person who entered the world of Resident Evil because of the mishaps in destroying the Elemental Nations because of his own belief. Naruto and his brother Menma are separated. With Naruto not knowing how to return he makes his purpose here where he encountered the STARS group and get into the conflict of the Mansion Incident where he sees the creation behind the monsters that exist within the RE world.

The pairing is a Naruto and Jill, Menma and (Unknown)

**#3**- Like number one Naruto and Menma enters the world of Resident Evil only they encounter Wolfpack where they are attacked by Echo Team and the T-103 Tyrant. Naruto saves Karena LesProux (Lupo). With the events leading to Umbrella betraying Wolfpack, they now seek retribution with power given to them by Naruto and Menma.

The pairing is a Naruto and Karena LesProux, Menma and Christina Yamata.

**#4**- Or I just simply follow the same story that I wrote with Naruto being paired with Rebecca Chambers.

The Poll is up but I also want a few reviews on this.


End file.
